My Little Pony: Spike and the Fairies
by HouseCity101
Summary: When Spike is known to be the Fairy Elements of Harmony by the Fairy Four, he joins them in keeping the fairy secret from Twilight and her friends and stop evil fairy-monsters from taking over Equestria is this all new series you have to read!
1. Beginning of the Fairies Part One

**This is HouseCity101 and I'm giving you a special crossover of My Little Pony and Phineas and Ferb! Its called "My Little Pony: Spike and the Fairies". I do not own Phineas and Ferb,MLP or a character of the Barbie franchise! They belong to there rightful owners! Enjoy the first episode :D!**

* * *

_Long ago, a lost world hidden inside Equestria,somewhere behind Ponyville and the Everfree Forest is called Fairyville!Where people called human fairies get there cutie marks and the person who lives in there is the great fairy wizard Stacy Sparkle and her assistant night a fairy named Madame Holiday Barbie wanted to take Stacy Sparkle's place as an librarian, but Stacy happily denies her desire and Holiday started to become jealous of night,Holiday went up to the Clocktower and raised her prized rose into the moonlight, using the power of her dark hatred and making her transform into a vicious fairy-monster named Nightmare Rose!She plans to destroy Fairyville and take over Equestria!So Stacy Sparkle send the Fairy Four and Jenny to form Honesty...Kindness...Laughter...Generosity...Loyal ty...and Magic as The Fairy Elements of Harmony! It defeated Nightmare Rose and lock her into the Clocktower Prison and was never seen next day, the seventh element was missing, so Stacy Sparkle sended the Fairy Four to search who the seventh element was..._

The person who was telling the story, revealed to be Stack Sparkle, who was reading the story from a book.

Stacy Sparkle: If the seventh element is missing then who is the element? Who?

Theme song:

**My Little Pony, Spike and the Fairies**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...**

**(My Little Pony)**

**Spike: I used to wonder how fairies can be**

**(Spike and the Fairies)**

**Until you all shared its magic with me!**

**Rainbow Ferb: Big adventure!**

**Candace Pie: Tons of fun!**

**Isabella: A beautiful heart!**

**Phineas Jack: Faithful and strong!**

**Jenny: Sharing kindness!**

**Stacy Sparkle: It's an easy feat!**

**Spike: And magic makes it all complete!**

**(My Little Pony)**

**Spike: Do you know you're all my very best friends?**

Song ends

* * *

Elsewhere in Ponyville, we see Spike sleeping on his bed until he heard a loud noise and some screaming.

Spike: AAH! What was that!?

Spike wan up to the door, making sure he didn't wake up he opened the door, he saw a cerberus attacking Ponyville as he smiled in delight.

Spike: Alright! This is my chance!

Spike grabbed his wooden sword and a wooden shield as he ran off to fight off the hellhound!

Spike: Hey you lousy mutts!

The Cerberus turned to Spike.

Spike: Come and get me!

Cerberus viciously growled as started to charge at Spike as he aimed his sword at the he was about to slash it, "somepony" interrupted the battle...

?: Wait boy! Please don't hurt my friend, Spike.

It was Fluttershy along with an worried Twilight, who was looking at cerberus happily run to Fluttershy, licking her face with his giant tongue.

Fluttershy: Its alright everypony! Cerberus was just too excited and just wanted to see me!

All of the ponies answered in belief and happily returned to what they were doing. As for Spike, he was about to apologize until Twilight bumped in.

Twilight: Sorry about that, Fluttershy. You know Spike, wanting to be the hero that's all!

Fluttershy: I understand Twilight! Come on Cerberus. Lets go for a walk!

As Fluttershy takes the cerberus for a walk, Spike sadly sighs.

* * *

Later, when it was time for bed, Spike is seen under the sheets on his bed as he was disappointed that he didn't save Ponyville once again.

Twilight: Spike, are you okay?

Spike: *under the sheets* No.

Twilight: You can take off the sheets, Spike.

Spike commanded Twilight as he took off the sheets and sadly frowns.

Twilight: What's wrong Spike? And why are you so sad?

Spike: Its just that I didn't help save Ponyville from that three-headed dog!

Twilight: Ah Spike. I wasn't mad that you were trying to kill that monster, you were just trying to do your best.

Spike: Yeah, but I'm just tired at being the hero!

Twilight: You are the hero Spike! Remember when King Sombra took over the Crystal Empire and you succeeded in bringing the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence and saving the Crystal Ponies?That makes you a hero Spike! And you're our hero! You feel better now?

Spike: I do now!

Twilight: One day, I bet you will be the hero again one day! Goodnight Spike!

Spike: Goodnight Twilight!

Spike happily went to sleep.

Spike: One day.

* * *

All seem quiet in Ponyville until we see four shadowy figures roaming on the night skies until they revealed to be the Fairy Four! Phineas Jack is the leader, Candace Pie and Rainbow Ferb are his siblings and Isabella are there friends. The four of them are searching for the seventh Fairy Element of Harmony so they can complete the are about to land in Ponyville.

Phineas Jack: Alright! Stacy told us to find this seventh element so we can complete all of the elements and she said its in that town called "Ponyville"!

Isabella: Yeah, I know that place! Its where talking ponies live there but they don't know us fairies! *giggling*

Candace Pie: Oooh! I can't wait to meet them!

Rainbow Ferb: Candy Pie, where not here to meet them, where here to find the seventh element.

Phineas Jack: Alright guys! Time to land!

The fairies land in the town where they notice that everypony is fairies ignore that as Phineas pulled out his wand.

Phineas Jack: wand is also a detector wand so I set it to find the seventh element!

Candace Pie: Great idea Phineas!

Phineas Jack: Lets start searching!

The fairies fly there way into the town as Phineas' wand detected something.

Phineas Jack: The detector wand leads us to...A LIBRARY!?

Phineas and the fairies couldn't believe this but Phineas' wand lead them to Twilight's library!

Candace Pie: Why is the seventh element in a library?There only should be books in that place!

Isabella: I don't know Candace but its worth a shot!

Rainbow Ferb: I agree with Isabella!

Candace Pie: Me too!

Phineas Jack: Okay, lets go in! *whispers* But we have to be quiet! Who knows what could be in there!

The fairies agreed with Phineas and walked into the library doors.

As they quietly opened the door, they were amazed with all of the books in ' wand then detected something.

Phineas Jack: *whispering* Were getting closer! Now try to find the element!

Candace Pie suddenly looked at Twilight sleeping and thinks that she's the seventh element.

Candace Pie: *whispering* Ooh,ooh! Maybe the unicorn is the seventh element!

Phineas then checked his wand but it didn't beep.

Phineas Jack: *whispering* Sorry Candace, but that can't be the unicorn.

Candace Pie: *whispering* Then what about the dragon!?

Isabella: *whispering* Where?

Candace Pie: *whispering* Over there!

Candace Pie points to Spike where the other fairies are looking and Phineas detected him with his wand and it turns out...that it was Spike all along!

Phineas Jack: *whispering* I don't believe it...Candace found the element! Good job Candace!

Rainbow Ferb: *whispering* But what are we going to do with him?

The fairies then stop whispering.

Candace Pie: Easy! Well take him with us!

Isabella: But we can't just take him with us like that! What if that unicorn knows that he's gone!?

Phineas Jack: Its okay Isabella! Well bring him back when its all over!

Isabella then smiled.

Isabella: Okay! Let's bring his bed with up with us so he'll stay in bed!

Phineas Jack: Lets go guys!

The fairies then left with Spike on his bed, but the fairies and Spike are unaware that a terrible evil is going to put both their worlds in danger!But that will happen as the old clocktower in Fairyville, now known as the Clocktower Prison was glowing a blue aura under the moonlight.

* * *

Spike then woke up from a good rest the next day.

Spike: *yawns* Good morning Twilight!

?: Twilight? Don't you mean 'Stacy Sparkle'?

Spike: No Twilight! Your name is not Sta-!

Spike's eyes then widen as he saw a fairy who happens to be Stacy Sparkle!

Stacy: *calmly* Hi! I'm Stacy Sparkle! And you are?

Spike then started to freak out then screamed!

Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stacy: Please calm down!

Spike: Who are you!? And what have you done with Twilight!?

Stacy: I did nothing to your friend! I discovered that you are the seventh Fairy Element of Harmony!

Spike: What!? I'm one of the Elements of Harmony!?

Stacy: "Fairy" Elements of Harmony to be exact.

Spike: This is impossible! Uh...who are you again?

Stacy: *laughs* I just told you, silly! My name is Stacy Sparkle!

Spike decided to calm down now.

Spike: My name is Spike and where am I exactly?

Stacy: Spike you are in Fairyville! A place where fairies live there!

Spike opened the entrance door and he was amazed at the whole town that exactly looks like Ponyville but fairies live there!

Spike: Wow! Its amazing!

Stacy: Indeed! Our town is having the annual Summer Sun Celebration tonight.

Spike: Really!? Back in Ponyville, we already had a Summer Sun Celebration!

Stacy: But not this one! Our ruler, Princess Sundella is going to raise the sun as part of the celebration!

Spike: Princess Sundella? Sounds familiar. But anyway, all go!

Stacy: Great! But first maybe I'll show you the people that are helping out on the celebration! And then I'll show you my library!

Spike: Okay!

Stacy: Oh! She's one of the helpers!

Stacy shows Spike Candace Pie.

Stacy: Spike, this is-

Candace Pie: *prolonged gasp*

Candace then runs off!

Spike: What's up with her?

Stacy: She's kinda shy!

* * *

Spike and Stacy then walk to a barn that resembles to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack lives but it looks different.

Stacy: Here is the Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's one, banquet preparations: Sweet Cherry Acres!

Phineas Jack: Yeehaw!

Spike: He reminds me of someone I know and I've seen this before. Let's go and meet him!

Spike and Stacy walk up to Phineas.

Spike: Good afternoon. My name is Spike-!

Phineas Jack: Well, howdy-doo, Mr Spike and hey Stacy! A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Phineas Jack or you can call me Phineas for here at Sweet Cherry Acres sure do like making new friends!

Spike: Friends? Actually, I-

Stacy: *snickering*

Spike: *clears throat* Well I am in fact new here in Fairyville and I'm here for the Summer Sun Celebration tonight.

Stacy: And I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

Phineas Jack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Spike: As long as it doesn't take too long.

Phineas Jack: Soup's on everybody!

All of the people were stomping on Spike and Stacy until they were taken to the table.

Phineas Jack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Cherry family?

Spike: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Phineas Jack: This here's Cherry Fritter, Cherry Bumpkin, Cherry Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Cherry, Cherry Strudel, Cherry Tart, Baked Cherry, Cherry Brioche, Cherry Cinnamon Crisp...*deep breath* Cherry-Ann, Cherry Bloom aaand...Cherry Smith! We got guests!

Cherry Smith: Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'!

Phineas Jack: Yep! All of us are like a family! And I'd say you're already part of the family!

Spike: *nervous laughs* Well thank you for showing your friends! So we'll be on our way.

Stacy: Spike?

Cherry Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?

Spike: Sorry, but I have an awful lot to do...

Cherry family: *disappointed sighs* Awwwww...

Stacy: Give them a chance, Spike.

Spike: ...Fine.

Cherry family: *cheers*

* * *

Later...

Stacy: So you're coming with us Phineas?

Phineas Jack: Yeah! They can handle it without me!

Stacy: Well okay!

Spike: Ugh...I ate too much pie...

Stacy: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Phineas: Oh yeah! My brother Rainbow Ferb has his job clearing the clouds!

Spike: That sounds familiar and I know what's going to happen next.

Spike was then wet by some mud.

Rainbow Ferb: *sheepish laughs* Uh, excuse me? *sheepish laughs*

Spike: *angrily growls*

Rainbow Ferb: *laughs* Lemme help you.

Rainbow Ferb jumps on the cloud causing some rushing water to fall on Spike, making him wet.

Rainbow Ferb: *sheepish laughs* Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome.

He then see's Spike all puffy as Rainbow Ferb, Phineas and Stacy started to burst out laughter.

Spike: Let me guess, your Rainbow Ferb?

Phineas Jack: That's him!

Rainbow Ferb: Why did you ask?

Stacy: He heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear.

Spike: I'm Spike and I'm here to check on the weather!

Rainbow Ferb: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Spike: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Ferb: The Wonderbolts! There going to perform at the celebration tomorrow and I gonna show them what I got!

Spike: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Ferb: Yep!

Spike: The most talented "fairy" flyers in all of Fairyville?

Rainbow Ferb: That's them!

Spike: *fearing* Where did I get the feeling that I've seen this before!?

Rainbow Ferb: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

Spike: *nervously* Uh...prove it?

Rainbow Ferb: Okay!

Rainbow Ferb starts to clear up the sky.

Rainbow Ferb: Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Fairyville hanging. *laughs* You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Spike. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Phineas Jack: See? I told you my brother is cool!

Stacy: Yeah! He is amazing, right Spike?

Spike: Rrgh!

Stacy: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

* * *

The three of them later visit the Mayor's hall.

Stacy: Decorations.

Phineas Jack: Beautiful!

Spike: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. Will be at Stacy's library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Phineas Jack: Not the decor, her!

They later see Isabella, using her wand to fix the decorations.

Isabella: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Phineas Jack: How's my hair? Is it straight?

Spike then walks up to Isabella.

Spike: Good afternoon-

Isabella: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Isabella, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-AAAH! Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Spike: What you mean my spines? I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

Isabella: Out of my hair!? What about your hair!?

Spike: Wait! Where are we going!? Help!

* * *

At Isabella's boutique...

Isabella: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Spike: Now I've seen this before. I'm from...Ponyville?

Isabella: Ponyville!? Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of becoming a pony and living there! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I...Emeralds!? What was I thinking! All give you some rubies!

Spike: Quick! Before she dyes my spines!

Phineas Jack: *sighs*

* * *

Phineas Jack: Wasn't she beautiful!?

Spike: Focus dude. What's next Stacy?

Stacy: Lets see...Oh, here it is! Music! Its the last one!

We later see some birds chirping in singing formation and the one who's doing it is Jenny.

Jenny: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, um. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-

Spike: Hello there!

Jenny: Gulp!

Spike: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. My name's Spike! What's your name?

Jenny: *quietly* Well um...I'm Jenny.

Spike: I'm sorry what was that?

Jenny: *quieter* My name is Jenny.

Spike: Didn't quite catch that.

Jenny: *squeaking*

Spike: Well um, It looks like your birds are back so everything's back to normal! Keep up the good work!

Jenny: *still squeaking*

Spike: Okay then.

Stacy: Wow. So much for a dragon!

Jenny: Wait a minute! You're a baby dragon!? I did not notice that! I love baby dragons! I also never met one before! He's sooo cute!

Spike: Okay, I have definitely seen this before! And here we go...What do you want to know?

Jenny: Absolutely everything!

Spike: Aaaargh!

* * *

Later, after hours of talking, Spike and his new friends finally stop by the library.

Spike: *tiredly* ...and that's my whole entire life.

Jenny: That was a wonderful story! Can I hear about you today-?

Spike: Oh! Why look at the time! I would like to tell you about my life today but my friends here are really tired.

Stacy and Phineas Jack: No were not!

Jenny: Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that! You two must simply go to bed!

Spike: Yes we do! Good bye!

Spike then slams the door.

Stacy: Spike, what are you doing?

Phineas Jack: Yeah Spike! What gives!?

Spike: Sorry guys! I just wanted to know how I got here, try to get on with this Fairy Elements of Harmony stuff and try to find a way back home! Now where's the lights?

The lights were suddenly turned on and revealed to be a bunch on male and female fairies and party decorations.

Fairies: Surprise!

Spike: AAH!

Stacy and Phineas Jack: Wow!

Candace Pie then appears!

Candace Pie: Surprise!

Phineas Jack: Sis! You throw this party for us!?

Candace Pie: Uh-huh!

Stacy: That's so nice of you!

Spike: Wait Phineas! She's your sister!?

Phineas Jack: Yeah! We siblings have our different lifes!

Candace Pie: Hi, I'm Candace Pie but you can call me Candy Pie for short, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

Spike: Very surprised. Libraries are suppose to be "quiet".

Candace Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all *deep gasped* remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everyone, and I mean everyone in Fairyville!

Spike: *groans*

Candace Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went *deep gasped*! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Fairyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

While Candace was talking, Spike took a drink of punch, which is actually filled with hot sauce and his face turned red and made a train-whistling noise!

Phineas Jack: Are you okay, Spike?

Spike: *with water on his eyes* Water! Water!

Candace Pie: Aww, he's so happy, he's crying!

Phineas Jack: Hot sauce? Ooh...

Candace Jack: *with mouth filled* What? Its good!

* * *

Later, Spike is seen at Stacy's bedroom where he's on her bed, under the bedsheets, groaning.

Spike: *groans*

Stacy then opens the door while the other's are still partying.

Stacy: Hey Spike! Candace's starting "pin the tail on the donkey"! Wanna play?

Spike: NO! ALL THE FAIRIES IN THIS TOWN ARE CRAZY! Do you know what time is it!?

Stacy: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Spike. It's a party!

Stacy then closes the door.

Spike: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Fairy Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! Huh? What's this?

Spike then looks at a book on the floor and starts reading it.

Spike: "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and Nightmare Rose will bring about everlasting night._"

Spike then gulps.

Spike: I think I know how Twilight feels when Nightmare Moon returns! And I think this Nightmare Rose person sound horribly familiar!

* * *

Later, all of the townsfolk, including Spike and his new friends are at the Mayor's hall for the Summer Sun Celebration.

Candace Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went *deep gasps* but I mean really, who can top that?

A fairy, who exactly looks like the Mayor of Ponyville, comes up from the balcony,announcing the name is Mayor Maya.

Mayor Maya: Ladies and Gentlemen, as mayor of Fairyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!

Townsfolk: *cheering*

Mayor Maya: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very person who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Jenny: Ready?

Jenny started the birds to sing as the mayor announced Princess Sundella.

Mayor Maya: ...Princess Sundella!

The curtains for the sun princess started to open, but there was no sign of the princess.

Isabella: What?

The townsfolk started to become confused and nervous.

Spike: I think I know whats going to be next and it will be bad!

Mayor Maya: Remain calm, everybody, there must be a reasonable explanation!

Candace Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

Isabella: She's gone!

Townsfolk Fairies: *gasping*

Candace Pie: Ooh, she's good. AAAAAAAAAH!

Spike: Oh no!

Suddenly, magic black thorns with blue auras began spreading around the halls as some of the thorns began to spin like a tornado on the princess' balcony and formed to reveal as the villainous...Nightmare Rose! She has thorns around her elegant,red dress and face with a bloomed red rose on her chest.

Spike: Hey! Its that Nightmare Rose lady from that book I read a while ago!

Nightmare Rose: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.

Rainbow Ferb: What did you do with our Princess?!

Phineas Jack: Easy Ferb!

Nightmare Rose: Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Candace Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!?

Nightmare Rose: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Stacy: I did. And I know who you are-!

Spike then interrupted her.

Spike: You're the Rose of the Moon-Nightmare Rose!

Everyone: *gasps*

Nightmare Rose: Well well well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

Spike: *scaredly* We already know what you're here for!

Nightmare Rose: *evil laughs* Remember this day, little fairies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!

Nightmare Rose did an evil laugh with thunder from the sky as Spike and his new friends tremble in fear for there very last.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**And finally, this chapter is done! I spent the whole hours completing this chapter and yes, It was me who put "Spike and the Fairies" all along! The Spike and the Fairies stuff from Wikia was a message meaning that I will put it on ! I hope you like this chapter! This episode was all Spike acting like Twilight stuff and he keeps on saying "I've seen this before" because Twilight met her friends like this! Anyway, Fairyville is just like Ponyville,but its full of fairies! The next episode is coming up so stay tuned! Also, make sure to read Life With Vinnie, my new fic,Scotland Warriors,Always Him and Snivy Xtremes and vote for the Snivy Xtremes poll to see who's your fave, Snivy or Dawn! Good bye everyone :D!**


	2. Beginning of the Fairies Part Two

**HouseCity101 here and I'm glad you enjoyed the first part of Spike and the Fairies, so now, there's a part two of the episode! Now about Nightmare Rose, she is a character based on one of those black Holiday Barbie dolls of the 2007 version with the red dress just not to confuse you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, characters of Phineas and Ferb or the Holiday Barbie 2007 character!**

**Enjoy the second episode :D!**

* * *

_Previously on Spike and the Fairies..._

Stacy Sparkle: If the seventh element is missing then who is the element? Who?

Twilight: That makes you a hero Spike! And you're our hero!

Phineas Jack: *whispering* I don't believe it...Candace found the element!

Stacy: Spike you are in Fairyville! A place where fairies live there!

Spike: ALL THE FAIRIES IN THIS TOWN ARE CRAZY!

Stacy: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Spike.

Spike: "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and Nightmare Rose will bring about everlasting night._"

Spike: I think this Nightmare Rose person sound horribly familiar!

Nightmare Rose: *evil laughs* Remember this day, little fairies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!

* * *

Theme song:

**My Little Pony, Spike and the Fairies**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...**

**(My Little Pony)**

**Spike: I used to wonder how fairies can be**

**(Spike and the Fairies)**

**Until you all shared its magic with me!**

**Rainbow Ferb: Big adventure!**

**Candace Pie: Tons of fun!**

**Isabella: A beautiful heart!**

**Phineas Jack: Faithful and strong!**

**Jenny: Sharing kindness!**

**Stacy Sparkle: It's an easy feat!**

**Spike: And magic makes it all complete!**

**(My Little Pony)**

**Spike: Do you know you're all my very best friends?**

Song ends

* * *

Nightmare Rose: *evil laughs*

Mayor Maya: Seize her! She knows where the princess is!

Nightmare Rose: Stand back you fools!

Nightmare Rose uses her magic to tie up the guards from her black thorn vines and uses the blue mist to make them tun into dust!

As all of the fairies were running for there lives, Nightmare Rose uses the blue mist to escape as the Fairy Four failed to catch her.

Phineas Jack: No!

Rainbow Ferb: Come back here!

Isabella: Nighttime, forever?

Candace Pie: Where's she going?

Stacy Sparkle: And where is Spike!?

Back at Stacy's library, Spike is trying to look for a book about the Fairy Elements of Harmony.

Spike: *panicking* Elements, elements, elements! UGH! How can I stop this Nightmare Rose lady without the Fairy Elements of Harmony!? I bet Twilight just did the same thing...while I was sleeping. *saddened* I can't believe it. Twilight just stop Nightmare Moon and just...let me alone in danger.

Spike was about to cry until someone burst into the door.

Rainbow Ferb: AHA! I knew it! How did you know about the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?

Spike: And _how_ did I got here huh!? Are you guys hiding something from me!? Is that it!?

Phineas Jack: Okay, were tellin' the truth! We were the ones who brought you here.

Isabella: Its because we discovered that you're one of the Fairy Elements of Harmony so we brought you here.

Candace Pie: Except for Stacy and Jenny!

Rainbow Ferb: We decided to act like we don't know you because we want to make sure we don't reveal it to you.

Jenny: And if you knew, you would hate us!

Stacy Sparkle: Exactly!

Spike: So this whole time...you guys kidnapped me just to say that I'm one of your Fairy Elements of Harmony club!? Is that it, huh!? I can't believe you guys would lie to me like that! Well that's it then! I'm going home! Good bye to you all! Woah!

Spike was then stopped by Stacy who hold his arm.

Stacy Sparkle: Please don't go, Spike! We really need you now! If you leave, then the Fairy Elements of Harmony won't be complete without you and Nightmare Rose might destroy all of Equestria with eternal night! Please! Will you help us all?

Spike looked up to see the fairies, begging for Spike's help until Spike accepted.

Spike: *sighs* Alright, I'll help!

Spike's friends cheered as they begin the mission.

Spike: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Rose. The mysterious objects known as the Fairy Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!

Candace Pie then looked up on a book that might lead the answer.

Candace Pie: "The Fairy Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide"!

Spike: Where did you find that!?

Candace Pie: It was under "E"!

Stacy then looked up at the book.

Stacy Sparkle: Oh. There are seven Fairy Elements of Harmony, but only six are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty and Magic. The seventh is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the six elements was in the ancient castle of the royal fairy sisters. It is located in what is now-

* * *

Everyone: The Everfree Forest!?

Candace Pie: Whooo! Let's go!

Spike: Hold on Candace Pie! Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Phineas Jack: Hold on dragon boy! We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a fresh cherry!

Everyone: Yes! That's right!

Candace Pie: Especially when there's caramel cherries! Wait, those things are good!?

Spike: *sighs*

* * *

Spike: So, none of you have been in here before?

Isabella: UGH! Heavens no! Its really dreadful!

Phineas Jack: The fairy monsters come around here!

Spike: What are fairy monsters?

Stacy Sparkle: Fairy monsters are evil fairies that roam the Everfree Forest! Ever since the attack of Nightmare Moon, her evil magic turned us fairies into monsters! We been trying to protect Equestria from there evil lack of terror! Some fairy monsters can have the ability to disguise themselves as ponies that way they can destroy Ponyville and Canterlot!

Spike: Aaaah! I better keep watch of all of the weird ponies back at Ponyville!

Suddenly, the ground mysteriously started to crack by Nightmare Rose's dark thorns as the fairies and Spike were falling to the ground!

Rainbow Ferb: Jenny, quick!

Jenny: *shocked and scared* Oh my goodness! OH MY GOODNESS!

Stacy Sparkle and Spike: Help!

Phineas Jack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'!

Phineas hold on to Spike.

Spike: Phineas! What do I do!?

Phineas Jack: Let go.

Spike: ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Phineas Jack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe.

Spike: That's not true!

Phineas Jack: Listen, Spike. I'm telling the truth and I know that you'll be safe!

Phineas let Spike go as the little dragon was saved by Jenny.

Jenny: Sorry guys. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.

As all of them got on to safety, Nightmare Rose in her blue mist screams and run off to find a way to destroy them.

* * *

Rainbow Ferb: And once Candace and Isabella were saved, whoosh... Me and Jenny loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.

Spike: Yes Ferb! I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-AAAAH! A manticore!

The manticore let out a roar at them.

Spike: We gotta get past him!

Isabella: I got this!

Isabella fired a blast of purple energy from her purple wand at the manticore and it got hit!

Isabella: HA! Take that you ruffian!

The manticore almost slashed Isabella's hair.

Isabella: My hair! Aaah!

Jenny: Wait!

The manticore roared as Phineas was holding on to it.

Phineas Jack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie!

Jenny: Wait!

Phineas then couldn't control the manticore.

Phineas Jack: Whoa! All yours, partner.

Rainbow Ferb: I'm on it!

The manticore roared as Ferb screamed!

Rainbow Ferb: AAAH!

Spike: Ferb!

The manticore roared again as Spike decided to attack it!

Spike: You want a piece of me!? Come and get me!

The manticore was about to attack Spike until-

Jenny: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Jenny then came up to the manticore.

Jenny: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby.

Rainbow Ferb: Little!?

Jenny: Now this might hurt for _just_ a second.

The manticore roared as the others were starting to get worried.

Everyone: Jenny!

The manticore purred and licked on Jenny's face as she tooked the thorn out of its paw.

Jenny: Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.

The manticore happily ran away.

Spike: What just happened?

Jenny: That was just Zoolinda's manticore! It must have ran off and somehow got this thorn on its paw.

Jenny then happily threw the thorn somewhere.

Spike: How did you know about the thorn?

Jenny: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.

As they left, the thorn formed into Nightmare Rose and angrily ran after them.

* * *

Isabella: Now. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally.

Spike: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

Isabella: I didn't see you there, my apologies.

Rainbow Ferb: Right here...guh...

Phineas Jack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'.

Jenny: AAAAAAH!

Phineas Jack: Its just mud.

Jenny: Not that! _That!_

Phineas looked at a tree, making a evil, scary face as it screams at him!

Phineas Jack: Aah!

The trees all growled at them as they all screamed.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Candace Pie: *laughs*

Everyone: Huh!?

Candace Pie: *still laughing and making funny noises*

Spike: Candy Pie, what are you doing!? Run!

Candace Pie: Oh guys, don't you see?

Candace Pie starts to sing.

**Candace Pie: When I was a little girl and the sun was going down...**

Spike: Wait, is Candace Pie...singing!?

**Candace Pie: The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...**

Everyone: *happily* Yes!

**Candace Pie: I'd hide under my pillow**

**From what I thought I saw**

**But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way**

**To deal with fears at all**

Rainbow Ferb: Then what is?

**Candace Pie: She said: "Candy, you gotta stand up tall**

**Learn to face your fears**

**You'll see that they can't hurt you**

**Just laugh to make them disappear".**

**Ha! Ha! Ha!**

When Candace laughed at the evil tree disappeared as everyone was shocked by this.

**Candace Pie: So, giggle at the ghostly**

**Guffaw at the grossly**

**Crack up at the creepy**

**Whoop it up with the weepy**

**Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky**

**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...hahahaha...heh...**

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!**

As Spike and the others laugh there way out of here, the evil trees were being performed by Nightmare Rose, who was still after them.

* * *

As the others were still laughing, they come across a big river.

Candace Pie: How are we gonna cross this?

Suddenly, they heard a cry.

Everyone: Huh?

They then see a female fairy with two orange and white lined wavy pigtails on her hair which the one on the left is mysteriously torn apart. She is wearing a shirtless purple t-shirt with a picture of a blue seashell and wears purple pants and purple sandals. She also wears a white sailor hat on her head and has light purple fairy wings. She also has a cutie mark on both of her shoulders, which is three mixed purple and violet seashells. She is then seen crying and making giant waves by her tears.

Female fairy: *sobbing* What a world, what a _world_!

Spike: Excuse me, lady. Who are you? And why are you crying?

Female fairy: My name is Oceana Magnum! And I don't know why I'm crying! I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky blue mist just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved ponytail _clean off_, and now I look simply horrid! AAH!

Isabella: How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at her. Such lovely luminescent hair.

Oceana Magnum: *sniffs then smiles* I know!

Isabella: Oh yes! That expertly coiffed mane!

Oceana Magnum: I know, I know, I know!

Isabella: Your fabulous manicure.

Oceana Magnum: Aaah! Its so true!

Isabella: All ruined without your beautiful hair!

Oceana Magnum: It's true, I'm hideous!

Isabella: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!

Isabella then ripped half of her hair, longed it out to make it the size of Oceana's, uses her magic to make it the same color like her's and tied it to Oceana's ripped pigtail.

Spike: Isabella, what are you doing!?

Oceana pulled out her mirror and was happy of what Isabella did to her hair.

Oceana Magnum: Oh-hohohoho! My pigtail! How wonderful!

Isabella: You look smashing!

Phineas Jack: Isabella, what about your hair?

Isabella: Oh. It's fine, Phineas. Short hair are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.

Rainbow Ferb: *happily* So would the pigtails!

Spike: We can cross now! Let's go! Ah!

Oceana Magnum: Allow me!

Oceana uses her wand to make the river still and uses some rocks to make a stone bridge as the others waved goodbye to her.

* * *

Later, Spike and the fairies finally arrived at the ruins.

Spike: There it is! The ruin that holds The Fairy Elements of Harmony! We finally made it!

Phineas Jack: Spike, wait for us!

Spike: We're almost there. Whoa!

Spike stopped to see that the bridge had fallen to the side of the cliff.

Rainbow Ferb: What's with you and falling off cliffs today?

Candace Pie: Oooh! Now what!?

Rainbow Ferb holded up the bridge and connected it to the other side of the bridge, that leads to the ruins.

Rainbow Ferb: Duh!

Candace Pie: Oh yeah!

As the fairies and Spike walked through the bridge, Ferb was behind them as he heard a voice calling him.

?: Ferb...

Rainbow Ferb: Who's there!?

?: Ferb...

Rainbow Ferb: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

?: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.

Rainbow Ferb: Who?

?: Why, you, of course.

Rainbow Ferb: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_.

?: No, Rainbow Ferb. We want you to join us..._The Shadowbolts_!

The voice revealed to be a female fairy along with two male fairies in their Shadowbolt uniforms, covering all of their sides including their faces.

Shadowbolt Leader: We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent!

Rainbow Ferb: Yes!

Shadowbolt Leader: Swiftest!

Rainbow Ferb: Yes!

Shadowbolt Leader: Bravest flyer in all of the land!

Rainbow Ferb: Yes, *chuckles* Its all true!

Shadowbolt Leader: We need...you!_  
_

Rainbow Ferb: WOOHOO! Sign me up! Just let me cross this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.

Shadowbolt Leader: NO! It's _them_ or _us_!

Spike: What's taking Ferb so long?

Candace Pie: Oh no!

Phineas Jack: Ferb!

Everyone: Don't listen to them!

The Shadowbolt Leader uses her dark magic to use the fog to keep Spike and the others away.

Shadowbolt Leader: Well!?

Rainbow Ferb: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no!

Ferb then fly off to the others.

Rainbow Ferb: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'.

As the others left, The Shadowbolts then formed into Nightmare Rose, who was really her and left to still follow them.

* * *

Spike and the others went inside the ruins.

Stacy Sparkle: Come on, Spike. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?

Spike: The Fairy Elements of Harmony! We found them! Careful, careful!

Candace Pie: One, two, three, four, five, six...there's only six!

Rainbow Ferb: Where's the seventh?

Stacy then opened the book.

Stacy Sparkle: The book said: _when the six are present, a spark will cause the seventh Element to be revealed._

Phineas Jack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean?

Stacy Sparkle: I'm not sure.

Spike: Hey, I have an idea! Stand back! I don't know what will happen!

The fairies stand back as Spike uses his mind to power up the elements but Nightmare Rose appears and teleports her and Spike away.

Spike: Aah!

Everyone: Spike!

Spike: The Elements!

As Spike tried to get the elements back, he and Nightmare Rose disappeared from the mist along with the elements.

Jenny: Spike?

Phineas: What?

Isabella: Where did he go?

Candace Pie: What happened!?

Rainbow Ferb: What's going on!?

* * *

Phineas Jack: Spike, where are you?

Isabella: Look! I bet he and Nightmare Rose are there!

The fairies look up to see another part of the ruins glowing from a window.

Stacy Sparkle: Lets go!

* * *

At the other part of the ruins, Spike is seen woken from what just happened.

Spike: *coughs* What? *gasps*

Spike looked up to see Nightmare Rose, laughing at him.

Nightmare Rose: *evil laughs*

Spike: *gasps* Hmph!

Nightmare Rose: You're kidding? You're kidding right?

Spike: Just one spark! Come on, come on! Aah!

Spike finally powered up the elements as they were about to hit Nightmare Rose.

Nightmare Rose: No, no!

But however, the magic faded.

Spike: No! Where's the seventh element!?

Nightmare Rose: You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me!? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!

Suddenly the fairies came up to Spike.

Phineas Jack: Don't worry, Spike, were here!

Everyone: Yeah!

Spike: You think you can destroy The Fairy Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Fairy Elements of Harmony are right here!

Nightmare Rose: WHAT!?

Spike: Phineas Jack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of..._honesty_!

Spike: Jenny, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of..._kindness_!

Spike: Candy Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of..._laughter_!

Spike: Isabella, who calmed a sorrowful fairy with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of..._generosity_!

Spike: Rainbow Ferb, who could not abandon his friends for his own heart's desire represents the spirit of..._loyalty_!

Spike: And Stacy, who calmed me down and showed her great sense of skill and intelligence represents the spirit of..._magic_!

Spike: The spirits of these six fairies got us through every challenge you threw at us!

Nightmare Rose: You still don't have the seventh Element! The spark didn't work!

Spike: : But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Rose, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of..._friendship_!

As the final element had appeared, The Fairy Elements of Harmony fired a rainbow beam at Nightmare Rose, who she was about to fade away!

Nightmare Rose: NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Rainbow Ferb: Ugh, my head!

Phineas Jack: Everyone okay?

Isabella: Oh, thank goodness!

Jenny: Isabella, its so lovely!

Isabella: I know! My hair just grown back!

Jenny: No! Not you hair, I mean your necklace! It looks just like your cutie mark!

Isabella and the rest of the fairies look to see that they all got necklaces on there necks.

Isabella: What? Ooh! So do you!

Jenny: Wow!

Candace Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine!

Rainbow Ferb and Stacy Sparkle: *hive five each other* Aw yeah!

The others then look at Spike and see him and his necklace with a green fire on it.

Phineas Jack: Gee, Spike! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship!

Spike: Yeah!

?: Indeed you do!

Suddenly, the sun had risen to reveal Princess Sundella! She wore a short, dark red dress with a round end. She wore deep black tights and top lined yellow and orange boots. She has long, wavy light red hair with a shiny, gold crown with a sun that represents her cutie mark. She has light red fairy wings and a cutie mare on both of her shoulders that has a yellow and orange sun. Sundella came up to Spike and hugged him.

Princess Sundella: Spike the Dragon, I just knew you can do it!

Spike: But...I thought it was just an old fairy tale.

Stacy Sparkle: Same here!

Princess Sundella: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Rose's return and I knew it was you who had the true magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well.

Nightmare Rose is then seen back to normal as Madame Holiday, trying to use her magic to become Nightmare Rose again.

Holiday Barbie: No! No! No! My dark powers! There all gone! There turned into...good magic!

Princess Sundella: Holiday Barbie!

Holiday Barbie: Aaaah!

Princess Sundella: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. You aren't meant to destroy Equestria, Holiday. Will you accept my friendship?

Spike and the others were begging for Holiday to join until Holiday had enough.

Holiday Barbie: I'm so sorry! For now on, I will be a good fairy now!

Candace Pie: *blows her nose then sobs* Hey, you know what this calls for?

* * *

Candace Pie: A party!

There was a big celebration party in Fairyville and Holiday was happily given a warm return. Spike was then seen sad.

Stacy Sparkle: Why so glum, Spike? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return back home to Ponyville with all of your friends?

Spike: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have fun with you guys, I have to leave them.

Stacy then have an idea.

Stacy Sparkle: Jenny, take a note!

Jenny: Yes!

Stacy Sparkle: _I, Stacy Sparkle, here by declare that Spike the Dragon shall take on a new mission for Equestria. He and his new friends, the Fairy Four will protect Equestria from the evil fairy monsters. He must report to me his findings from him and his new friends._

All of the fairies cheer as Spike hugged the Fairy Four.

Spike: Oh thank you, Stacy! Well make sure Equestria is in safe hands! Right guys!?

Everyone: Yeah!

Stacy Sparkle: Alright, guys! Take Spike home now!

Stacy and the others waved farewell to Spike and the others as they went back to Ponyville.

Candace Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went *gasp* but I mean really!

* * *

Back in Ponyville and in the library that night, Twilight became in sorrow as she waited for Spike to come back home.

Twilight: *sighs* Oh, Spike! I just hope your okay!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and as Twilight opened the door...it was Spike!

Twilight: Spike! You're alive!

Twilight hugged Spike hard and released him from her grasp!

Spike: And how!

Twilight then hugged Spike.

Twilight: Oh Spike! I was so worried! Where have you been!?

Spike: Well, I was lost in the Everfree Forest and I got some help by some people-"ponies" I've met for a while ago!

Twilight: Well I'm glad you're back, Spike! Come on! Lets throw a celebration at Sugarcube Corner! I can't wait to tell the others that you're back!

Spike: Yeah!

?: Psst! Spike!

Spike: Huh?

Spike turned to see the Fairy Four all figure sized.

Spike: Guys, its you! Uh? How did you all got so tiny?

Candace Pie: Well you see, we have the ability to shrink size so that way we can communicate in hiding!

Spike: That's so cool! But why are you all here?

Isabella: We've been told to live with you, silly!

Rainbow Ferb: We don't know why!

Phineas Jack: But still, were stayin' together!

Spike then hugged them.

Spike: Aw, you guys! Hey, why don't you come to Sugarcube Corner in hiding so that way we can all get some treats!

Candace Pie: You mean...*hugs Spike* we can meet them!?

Spike: Uh, no! You can see them!

Candace Pie: Oh joy!

Twilight: Spike, are you coming?

Spike: Yeah, I'm coming! Let's go guys!

Spike and Twilight then happily ran to Sugarcube Corner while Spike looks up and happily sees the Fairy Four flying high in the sky, smiling at Spike as Spike smiles!

* * *

On that same night, somewhere in the ruins in the Everfree Forest, the abandoned armor of Nightmare Moon started to glow from the moonlight in the moon, as something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Elsewhere in Canterlot, Princess Luna was raising the moon and going back to her bedroom until a wave of dark magic filled Luna's giant bedroom with dark, giant mirrors, royal dark blue torches with blue fire and Luna's bed was replaced with a dark throne to fit a large, royal pony. All of Luna's bedroom were covered in the colors of brilliant persian blue, moderate phthalo blue and light brilliant phthalo blue as a purple mist began to transform as it appeared to be the most villainous villain Luna had ever known!

?: Hello Luna! Long time, no see! Welcome to my dream throne room!

Luna: *gasps* No! It can't be you! Its actually you! You're-!

Luna was stopped by the known villain as she warns her.

?: Listen here now, Luna! You will work for me now and do as I say! If you tell anyone or your sister about this, it will be the end of Equestria! Do you understand?

Luna, feeling defeat, have to work for the unknown enemy as she sighed and said.

Luna: *sighs* Alright...I will work for you.

?: Excellent! *evil laughs*

Luna: What do you want me to do?

?: You will try to destroy the new heroes of this called "Fairy Four"! And the dragon has something to do with it!

The mysterious enemy showed Luna the picture and she gasped as she cannot believe what she saw!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Finally! The second episode is done :D! However, the shocking news is that Luna is working with a villain that the Mane Six have defeated! Care to explain who it is? I would like to thank Solartiger for reviewing the first episode but you guys need to review this! Besides, this is starting to become a good story! Anyway, there are two new fairies that will be in this story! One is Zoolinda, who was mentioned in this episode, who is known to own Manny Roar and Oceana Magnum, who is the female fairy counterpart of that sea serprent, Steven Magnet, who I thought at first she would be a mermaid! Now the next episode will premiere next Sunday titled "The Circus Master" with the first fairy monster, Ringmaster Rhonda as every new episode will premiere every Sunday! Good bye everyone and enjoy your summer :D!**


End file.
